


Camelot Business Centre

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Hela too, Camelot Business Centre, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Office AU, PA!Merlin, Rating May Change, So excited, TellyAl, ceo!Arthur, in case of sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin arrives at Camelot Business Centre, excited for his first day. He runs into an absolute prat on his way to meet his uncle and makes sure the unfairly beautiful bastard knows precisely what Merlin thinks of him. Unfortunately, that beautiful prat just so happens to be the CEO's son. </p><p>Cue the awkward encounters, creative insult wars, and rescuing with a bit of magic when things go south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prat in the Elevator

Merlin was in awe as he stepped through the enormous doors of the Camelot Business Centre. The place looked more like a bloody castle than an office. The front area was drenched in rich colours; red, gold, and purple. A fountain stood proudly in the centre of the room, a sword in a stone directly in the middle surrounded by elegant cascading waterfalls. Merlin made his way across the deep golden polished stone of the floor, approaching the front desk.

“Hello,” he greeted the middle aged lady behind the desk. “Appointment or walk-in?” she inquired without looking away from her computer, her nails clacking loudly on the keys. “Erm, neither. I'm new here. Could you tell me where to find Mr. Gaius?” The lady glanced up at him, giving him a quick once over. “Take the elevator up to the third floor and go to the door at the end of the hall. Gaius should be in there.” “Thank you,” Merlin said with a smile. The lady nodded and went back to her noisy typing.

Merlin stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for floor three. He leaned against the back wall, adjusting his old blazer. He frowned at the length of the sleeves, only the tips of his fingers poking out. He'd have to go shopping soon; he was sure he looked a bit unprofessional.

Merlin started a bit when the elevator stopped at the second floor, the doors opening to reveal a man with sandy blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. Merlin and the man shared a glance, their eyes locking on each other.

The man entered the elevator, barely acknowledging that Merlin was there after the initial glance. Another man followed him in, arms full with papers and a Bluetooth in his ear. “And make sure to pick up my dry cleaning,” the blonde man said as if continuing a previous thought. “Yes sir,” the other man said, scrambling to write his new task on a paper.

Merlin winced and could only watch as the stack of papers toppled over, hitting the ground with a smack and scattering. “You idiot! Can't you do anything right?” the blonde yelled. “I'm sorry sir!”

Merlin frowned, crouching beside the scrambling man and beginning to help him pick up the papers. “Those better be on my desk and in order by 09:00 or you’re fired,” growled the blonde. “Oy. He said he was sorry. Why don't you just shove off!” Merlin exclaimed. The man stared down at him, raising a brow. “Excuse me?” Merlin rolled his eyes. “You heard me. Leave him alone. He's trying his best and you're being a right git to him,” Merlin said, rising to stare the other man in the eye. “You're new here, aren't you? You don't know who I am,” the blonde asked after a moment, his admittedly pretty lips curving downward into an ugly sneer like a cat cornering a canary. Merlin smirked. “I know you're a prat. What else is there?”

Merlin handed the papers he'd gathered to the man on the ground who was staring up at him in utter shock. He nodded to the blonde as the elevator dinged and opened onto his desired floor, walking out with a satisfied humf. He made his way to where he was directed, knocking on the door. When he heard no response, he slowly opened the door. “Hello? Uncle Gaius? It's Merlin.” A series of noises came from the back of the room before an old man with silver hair bumbled out, a smile on his face. “Merlin my boy. How nice to see you!” Merlin opened his arms to receive a sound hug from his uncle.

“How was your flight? I trust you found your way here relatively easily?” Merlin nodded with a smile. “It was fine, Gaius. Pretty uneventful. I did run into a complete prat in the elevator, though.” Gaius sighed. “Yes, I’m afraid that is not an uncommon occurrence here. Oh, before I forget,” Gaius glanced about as if to make sure they were alone. “What of your magic?” Merlin extended a hand, his eyes flashing gold. A small bird appeared in his palm, fluttering its wings and chirping happily. Gaius gasped in wonder. “Simply marvellous. Well, I’m glad you're here. Would you mind being put to work immediately?” “That's why I'm here, Gaius. What do you have for me?”

………

Merlin wondered down the hall, looking at door numbers and comparing them to the one written on his hand. “5A2, 5A2… Ah! There it is.” Merlin rapped his knuckles against the door of the company’s VP, holding the report Gaius had given him to deliver in the other hand. “Come in!” a voice called from the other side of the door. Merlin opened the door, his greeting dying on his tongue as he spotted the blonde from earlier. “You,” he said in surprise. “Ah, the idiot from the elevator. What do you want?” he said with a pompous sneer. “You… You’re Arthur Pendragon?” The man nodded slowly as if Merlin were a child. “I… I’m not taking back my earlier comment. Here’s your report from Gaius,” Merlin said in a rush, setting the paper on Arthur’s desk and turning to flee. He hurried back to Gaius’s office, walking in, closing the door, and slumping in a chair.

“Gaius, I'm an idiot.”

“I know. Why this time?”

………


	2. An Unforseen Promotion

Merlin had been at Camelot for no more than a week and he'd already earned himself a nemesis. Arthur ‘Prat of the Century’ Pendragon did everything in his power to make sure Merlin was miserable whether it be making fun of his old, ratty clothes or tripping him in the corridor; and, naturally, Merlin always fought back.

On one day, after Arthur had knocked a stack of papers off of Merlin’s desk, he found himself with very premature silver beginning to spread in his perfect blonde hair. It had made Merlin’s day to see the clotpole stare positively gobsmacked and borderline horrified in the mirror.

Gaius of course did not approve of Merlin’s ‘liberal’ use of magic. “You'll get yourself found out that way and I won't be able to protect you,” he’d say. Merlin just chuckled and shrugged, continuing with his work.

It was days later when anything changed significantly. Gaius had all but dragged him to a meeting with the heads of each department of Camelot. He stood awkwardly behind Gaius’ chair, beside the head of the entire company, Uther Pendragon, and across from who else but Arthur. In the middle of the meeting, a woman stormed in, eyes blazing and silver hair wild. “You!” she screeched, pointing accusingly at Uther with an enraged expression. Merlin flinched as his senses were battered with angry magic. The woman advanced further, raising a hand. “You killed my son. It was YOU!” she shrieked.

Uther was utterly taken aback, speechless for once. “Killed your son? I beg your pardon?” he questioned. “It was your car that hit him on his bike. He died because of you, so now I'll take something just as special from you!” the woman declared, an insane glint in her eyes. Security guards ran through the doorway but the woman opened the fist of her raised hand, her eyes flashing yellow.

Merlin shivered as the hateful magic washed through him. He glanced around, seeing everyone in the room was completely frozen. Merlin thought fast, faking paralysis as well and going over every possible strategy in his mind. Dear lord what would he do? An idea came incredibly quickly when the woman cackled and removed a gun from her jacket, pointing it at Arthur. Cornflower blue eyes widened, panic clearly setting in. Merlin whispered an incantation under his breath just as the gun went off, time slowing substantially. Without a second thought, Merlin launched himself forward, tackling Arthur to the ground just in time for the bullet to hit the back of the chair Arthur had been standing in front of not seconds before.

As her concentration was broken, so was the spell. The security guards hurried forward, grabbing and restraining the shocked woman as she stared at Merlin with a look of complete astonishment. Merlin pushed himself up off of the ground, glancing down into wide blue eyes. A red blush travelled up his neck to his cheeks and ears as he realised he was more or less straddling Arthur’s waist. He scrambled off of the floor, gingerly helping Arthur up as well. His blush darkened as he realised Uther was staring at him.

“You’re Gaius’ new assistant, are you not?” he asked. Merlin nodded sheepishly, looking at his scuffed up shoes. “You’ve just saved my son’s life. What would you like in return?” Uther questioned, eyes completely sincere as Merlin glanced up in surprise. “… Wait, what?” Merlin stuttered out. “Oh, I have an idea! A promotion!” Uther said. “Oh, Mr. Pendragon sir you really don't have to-” Uther raised a hand to cut Merlin off. “Nonsense. You will be promoted from your current position to the personal assistant of the companies Vice President, Arthur,” Uther said with a smile.

“Father!” Arthur shouted in protest. “Not a word, Arthur. Be thankful that you're alive because you wouldn't be if it weren't for this young man.” Merlin looked sheepishly to Arthur as Uther shook his hand, expression befuddled and wonder filled. Arthur rolled his eyes. “How soon can you begin?” Uther asked, releasing Merlin’s hand. “Well, as soon as you want I suppose,” Merlin said, albeit a bit hesitantly. “Wonderful. Grab your things from Gaius’s office and take them to Arthur’s. You’ll begin immediately.

Merlin glanced once more to Arthur as he was ushered out of the room by Gaius. The blonde looked to be staring at the bullet hole that could've been in him instead. When he realised that Merlin was looking, he turned up his nose, turning his back.

This would definitely prove to be interesting.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness of this chapter! We're really busy with another Kylux fic. {Honestly by now we have an almost intimidating amount of Kylux stories.}
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please comment and kudos! That would be lovely!
> 
> ~-TellyAl


	3. A New Mentor

Merlin could kill him. He honestly believed at that moment he could murder the prat with his bare hands. Merlin had brought him his daily coffee, payed for with his own money, and Arthur had taken one sip and had promptly thrown it on him. “Where is this from? Starbucks?!” he yelled, wiping his mouth as if offended at the idea of non-mind blowingly expensive coffee passing his stupid perfect lips.

Merlin stared at the blonde in shocked silence, too flabbergasted to speak or even react to the burning liquid dripping down his chest and soaking his shirt. “I apologise if it's not what you wanted, but it's what I can afford,” he stated as calmly as he could. Arthur rolled his eyes. “Then take my wallet next time. Just, never subject me to your peasant coffee again,” he demanded, throwing his wallet at Merlin. “And change out of that shirt. You look a mess.”

………

Merlin was steaming mad, gripping his coffee soaked tie in one hand and Arthur’s expensive leather wallet in his other. His glare could’ve burned holes into the carpet as he stormed into the elevator. “That bloody cabbage head. Just because he’s rich doesn't mean he can treat people like his own personal bloody slaves,” Merlin muttered bitterly. “Rough day?” asked a voice. Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to face the woman he’d been too busy glaring at the ground to see.

“Oh! I-I’m sorry! I didn't realise you were… Sorry… Erm, I’m Merlin. Merlin Emrys,” he stuttered out awkwardly, his entire face red. The woman smiled, her lovely brown eyes sparkling in amusement. “Gwen Smith,” she greeted, holding out her hand which Merlin shook happily. “So, who’s the, what was it, cabbage head?” she inquired, smiling cheekily. Merlin let out a breath of laughter, rubbing the back of his neck. “The VP,” he admitted. “Ah! Pendragon the Younger! So you're his new assistant, are you?” Gwen questioned. Merlin sighed and nodded.

“So, might I ask what happened to your shirt?” she continued, looking concerned. “His Highness didn't appreciate the cheap coffee I brought him,” Merlin replied. Gwen smiled sympathetically. “I'm sorry. Arthur can be a prat sometimes,” she said. “Sometimes?” Merlin laughed. Gwen chuckled as well as the elevator doors opened. Gwen began to get out before looking back at Merlin. “Follow me please,” she said. “Why?” Merlin asked. “Well, you need a new shirt, don't you? Unless you want to keep that one on.” Without further argument, Merlin followed Gwen down the long corridor of the sixth floor.

Gwen knocked rather loudly three times on the door at the end of the corridor. “Enter!” said a voice from inside. Gwen opened the door, ushering Merlin through and following. Merlin looked around with wide eyes at the beautiful room he had walked into. The entire place was decadent with a black and white theme with touches of royal purple. The room was bigger than Merlin’s entire flat and every little trinket was most likely exponentially more expensive than anything Merlin would ever own in his life.

“Gwen? Is that you?” a smooth Irish voice called out. “Indeed it is! And I bring a visitor!” Gwen answered, pushing Merlin further into the extravagant room. “Oh? Fantastic!” the woman replied. “I'll be out in a moment!”

The sound of shuffling came muffled through the door on the other side of the room before it opened to reveal a beautiful raven haired woman in a white blazer and purple pencil skirt. She approached Merlin with a delighted smile, her dangerously tall and sharp heels click clacking on the marble-like floor. “Well aren't you adorable?” she commented, holding out her hand.

Merlin took her hand shyly, shaking it. One of the woman’s perfect eyebrows raised in amusement and Merlin flushed. “Do I have to guess your name then?” she asked snarkily. “Oh! Merlin. I'm Merlin. Sorry,” he said. “Don't apologise Merlin. I'm Morgana Pendragon. I'm guessing you're here for a new shirt?” she said, looking over his coffee stained front. “Arthur,” Gwen replied to the unasked question in Morgana’s voice. “Ah of course. So you're his new assistant. I've heard quite a lot about you,” she stated as she turned away, walking to a chest of drawers.

“You seem to have already made quite the impression on my baby brother. You’re one of his more frequent topics. You have no idea how many times Arthur has called me at ungodly hours to complain about you.” Merlin reddened at her words rubbing the back of his neck. “He complains about me?” Morgana chuckled softly, pulling out a white button down shirt, a deep blue sweater, and a striking red scarf. “Mostly about your attitude and your complete disregard for the hierarchy of the business world; he also complains about the way you look.”

“The way I look?” Merlin questioned, looking over himself insecurely. “Usually about how you dress as if you get your work clothes from a garbage bin and how your hair is always a mess,” Morgana stated. “I think you're positively adorable myself but I do believe that you could be, shall we say, improved.”

Merlin looked indignant, opening his mouth to speak when Morgana shoved the new clothes into his arms. “Go try those on. I’ll find you some new shoes and trousers while you're gone.” Merlin hesitated slightly but obeyed at a look from the raven haired woman, stepping into the other room to change.

He thought about her words as he unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor. So Arthur really did despise him? He supposed he shouldn't have expected anything else. The prat did all he could do to make Merlin’s day a living hell, but he'd never imagined Arthur would bring his complaints home with him.

Merlin emerged from the room, tugging nervously on the sweater. Gwen and Morgana glanced up and grinned when they spotted him, not quite like he was a new man, but like he was a child showing them a terrible drawing that they were pretending to love. “Oh Merlin. Darling I am very glad you were brought to me for guidance,” Morgana said as she stepped forward, gripping the white shirt beneath the sweater and untucking it. She adjusted the scarf around Merlin’s neck to hang more casually, looping it through itself in a way that had Merlin’s head spinning.

When she stepped back, her humouring smile became a genuine grin. “Well darling, you've gone from endearingly dorky to absolutely scrumptious with a simple shirt change. What do you think will happen if we do a complete fashion overhaul, Gwen dear?” Gwen mirrored Morgana’s excited expression, nodding her approval as she looked over Merlin. “I think we’ll make Arthur eat his words,” she said.

“Well that settles it then!” Morgana stated with finality. “From now on, my darling Merlin, I shall be your mentor in the world of fashion. I shall take you under my wing and transform you from a cute little caterpillar into a gorgeous butterfly! What do you say, darling?”

Merlin was at a total loss for words so he simply shrugged. Clearly, Morgana took his confused gesture as his unadulterated approval because she hurried to the chest of drawers and removed some ridiculously small trousers and what looked to be a pair of brown strappy boots. Merlin sighed and graciously took them to try on.

After all, what harm could humouring the girls do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin very much regretted humouring Morgana as he was dragged through store after store, shoved into changing rooms with gigantic piles of clothes. Every time Merlin would come out in a new outfit, Morgana and Gwen would scrutinise the entire thing and either coo at him happily or give him a thumbs down. His arms ached under the weight of what felt like hundreds of boxes and bags. He listened silently as the two planned out the rest of the day, never really asking Merlin about what he thought.

Morgana snapped her fingers with authority, ordering her chauffeur to take the things from Merlin and put them in the car. The man nodded curtly and Morgana gave him a suggestive look and blew a kiss before grabbing Merlin’s now free arm, Gwen taking the other. Merlin frowned as the two dragged him into a hair salon, going straight up to the front desk. “Morgana! Welcome back!” exclaimed the woman behind the desk. Her heavily made up eyes flickered over Merlin and she gave him a look of distaste. “Tell me you're here to fix him,” she said, motioning to Merlin. He glared icily at her, though she seemed wholly unaffected.

“Be nice, Morgause. Merlin here is Arthur’s new PA,” Morgana replied. Morgause nodded in understanding, looking almost sympathetic. “I see. Well, come this way Merlin. We’ll get that hair sorted.”

Merlin watched silently in the mirror as his hair was cut and styled for an ungodly amount of time, the man Morgause had assigned to him putting enough product in to enable him to spear someone to death with his hair. He tried to object when the man began to prepare wax for his eyebrows, but Morgana and Morgause waved off his complaints, telling him it was for his own good.

After two hours, his hair was done and his eyebrows were sore. The three women absolutely fawned over him, telling him how wonderful he looked and how surprised Arthur would be when he saw him the next day. Merlin thanked them tiredly, wanting nothing more than to go home and curl up in his bed. Gwen seemed to sense this and convinced Morgana to save the rest of the shopping and grooming for another day. Merlin gave her a grateful look and she smiled softly. “Very well. Let's take you home then, Merlin,” Morgana said.

………

Merlin was exhausted. He'd finally finished dragging the numerous shopping bags and boxes into his flat and he just wanted to take a shower, ice his eyebrows, and sleep forever. He jumped as his flat phone rang loudly, derailing his train of thought completely. He stepped over a stack of shoeboxes, hurrying to pick up the phone.

“Hello?” he said, holding back a yawn. “Christ Merlin. You sound like you've been awake for a year,” said a familiar voice in a playful tone. “Hey Will. Sorry. I've just been dragged around the shopping district for the better part of a day,” Merlin said, yawning softly. “The shopping district? You can't afford the air there! Who took you?” Will pried. “Some friends from work actually. My boss’s sister and her PA. They’ve decided to make me their new project I suppose.” Will snorted at his words, sounding far too amused for Merlin’s liking. “Well Merl, every girl wants a gay best friend to play dress up with. It's just a fact of life.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, lying across the couch. “Is there a reason you called, Will?” he asked impatiently. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. We miss you back home, you know.” “Yeah,” Merlin answered. “I miss you too. I have to go but I'll call you back when I can.” “Alright Merl. I'll tell your mum hi for you.” “Thank you,” he said, hanging up and burying his face into a pillow.

He could sleep for a year.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sister Morgana is our absolute favourite!
> 
> We hope you liked this chapter! There's more to come soon!
> 
> ~Telly


	4. A Business Proposal

Merlin was late. He was so so very late. Arthur was going to have him drawn and quartered, he was sure of it.

He sprinted down the street toward the office as fast as he could manage in the new shoes Morgana had told him to wear with the white button up, the blue sweater, the red scarf, the tight black jeans, and the brown jacket. He felt a bit ridiculous and he was sure he looked just about as foolish as he thought he did as he pushed through the glass doors at the entrance and all but sprinted to the elevator.

He went over the details of the meeting he was supposed to have been in ten minutes ago in his head as the floors passed. The moment the doors slid open, he raced to the conference room, trying not to trip over his own feet. He stopped in front of the door, taking a moment to straighten himself out and catch his breath, before opening it and walking in timidly.

Merlin sighed internally in utter relief when no one looked up from the presentation as he entered. He walked quickly and quietly over to his place to the left of and behind Arthur. “Took you long enough to get here, idiot. Where were you? Australia?” Arthur whispered, turning slightly to shoot a reprimanding look toward Merlin. He froze as his gaze landed on his PA. His mouth made an o shape of surprise as he gave Merlin a full once over. From her spot across the table, Morgana smirked smugly, pretending to examine her nails.

Arthur shook his head, gathering his thoughts before turning back to watch the presentation. Uther had been going on for quite some time about the importance of something or other. Merlin couldn't help but space out during the boring business babble.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way Arthur had looked at him, his blue eyes wide with shock and his plush red lips parted in a silent gasp. What had that look meant?

Merlin tuned back in when Uther finished his presentation, clapping along with the rest of the people in the room. “And now I believe Mr. Green, our head of Publicity, has something to propose,” Uther said, motioning to a man two seats down from Morgana. The man smiled handsomely, standing from his seat with a portfolio. “Thank you Sir! I have a very simple proposition that I think you’ll all find reasonable.”

“We’re not funding a wine fountain, Gwaine,” Morgana said with a smirk. Everyone at the table chuckled as Gwaine shrugged. “It was worth a try. But seriously,” he said as he walked to the end of the table to stand near Uther. “I think, Mr. Pendragon, that CBC should strongly consider having a sort of face.”

“Mr. Green, are you intoxicated?” Uther inquired, looking at Gwaine oddly. “Not currently, Sir. What I mean is that in addition to having our company logo printed virtually everywhere you look, perhaps we should consider putting a model or an employee on a few magazine covers and billboards to sort of give our company a face; to have someone that our clients can relate to.”

Uther furrowed his brow thoughtfully, nodding. “I like it. But who will become the face of CBC?” he questioned. Gwaine seemed to consider the question for a moment, glancing around the room. His eyes suddenly stopped on Merlin and he grinned. “How about him,” he offered, pointing directly at him. Merlin could feel his ears go red at the sudden attention as every pair of eyes in the room were suddenly on him.

Uther laughed at the suggestion, the sound not doing much to calm Merlin’s racing pulse. “The secretary?” he asked incredulously. “Absolutely. His features are so sharp and distinct. He’d give the company a sort of young and stylish vibe and he'd set us apart from our competitors,” Gwaine replied, his eyes raking over Merlin shamelessly. “Well, boy? Are you up to the task?” Uther questioned, turning to Merlin. “I-I…” Merlin stuttered, at a total loss for words. He reddened even further as Morgana stood and approached him. “Of course he is, father. And I'll see to it myself that Gwaine gets any help or materials he needs for this project,” she stated with a charming smile, placing her hands on Merlin's shoulders.

“Very well. You are to bring me the finished product by lunchtime tomorrow. Very good thinking Mr. Green and thank you Mr. Emrys for agreeing to help.” Merlin nodded helplessly, his blush traveling from his ears to his cheeks at Gwaine’s roguish smile. “Well, if that is all then this meeting is over. If anyone needs anything, take your concerns to Arthur because I will be out on business all evening with the CEO of Essetir Incorporated.”

As everyone stood to leave, Gwaine approached Merlin. “Thank you for agreeing to my little project. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. The name is Gwaine Green,” he said with a smirk and a twinkle of mischief in his eye. Merlin couldn't help but smile back, his nerves subsiding. “Emrys. Merlin Emrys. And it's fine,” Merlin assured him. “Though I've never been a model of any kind before so I'm afraid I’ll be a bit clueless.” Gwaine snorted. “Never been a model? Now, I find that hard to believe what with your facial structure, your cheekbones that could cut diamonds… those plump pink lips of yours.”

“Gwaine,” Arthur interrupted, looking slightly annoyed. “Don't you have work to be doing?” Gwaine rolled his eyes playfully. “Lighten up, Princess. I'm only joking. I'll go if it’ll make you less crabby. I'll see you tomorrow, gorgeous,” he called to Merlin as he walked out with Morgana. Merlin smiled to himself. Even if the compliments were a bit much, he’d never been called gorgeous before.

Arthur cleared his throat and when Merlin glanced up at him, his smile dropped. Arthur looked more upset than Merlin had yet seen. “Where the hell were you?” he demanded, crossing his arms with a stern expression. “My alarm didn't go off this morning so I missed the bus. I'm sorry, Arthur,” Merlin replied. “Make sure this doesn't happen again or you’re fired,” Arthur stated.

“Fired? Oh sure, throw that at me. You couldn't tie your bloody shoelaces without me!” Merlin snapped. He watched as Arthur’s face turned red with anger, but he didn't back down. “Now, I said I was sorry, and I explained my situation was one in which I had very little control over. I could have stayed home rather than run the five bloody miles it takes to get from my flat to here but I didn't because you asked me to attend your stupid meeting!”

Arthur opened his mouth to retort when both men noticed a presence watching them. “Well, Mr. Pendragon. Having a bit of a quarrel with your staff? What will your father think when he sees how little control you have over your people?” Arthur’s eyes narrowed minutely but a charming smile replaced his glower as he addressed the man. “Cenred. Have you gotten lost on your way to my father’s office? I can have someone escort you there?” Arthur offered civilly. The man ignored him in favour of looking over Merlin.

“Why on earth are you dressed like that? This company must have low standards to let you get away with looking like a teenager.” Merlin flushed slightly but refused to look away from Cenred’s challenging gaze. “At least I don't look like a Mick Jagger impersonator,” he said snarkily. The corners of Arthur's mouth upturned and he shook slightly with held in laughter. Cenred sneered and walked away without another word. As he went, Merlin couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding; he didn't quite know why, but he was sure he’d find out soon.

And he wasn't looking forward to it.

………

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! We've been tossing around this idea for ages but what with work, Telly's new arrival, and Hela's Uni tours, we've been much too busy with life to write. 
> 
> But we're back and hope you like the beginnings of this story to stick with it! Thank you so much and have a lovely day!
> 
> -Al


End file.
